


The Norse Altar

by KindredIsa



Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Magic, F/M, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: This takes place a few years after Rise of the Gods ends. Every year since Alyra was rescued from Loki by her family, young women have gone missing only to turn up dead with a blood rune carved into their bodies. A rune that shouldn't even be used anymore or should it? Is the God really dead or have the Winchesters been tricked? What does these women have to do with Alyra and her children?(This story is now fully edited)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711693
Kudos: 3





	1. The Norse Altar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have finally edited this story as well with my super amazing beta reader Shikaro from the discord server profoundbond. If you're 18 or older, come check us out. :)

The winds blew within the dark forest with the trees seeming to greet those that had come into their quiet darkness. The trunks were old, far older than many would ever assume but it was the soft moss that seemed to sigh the most under the footfalls of one so revered among the people here. The man stood before a large stone altar watching those dressed in green and black hooded robes, the rich fabric covering their faces but with a raise of his hand, the men and women lowered the hoods. Going down to their knees, the man’s eyes watched them all but he only wanted one thing. “What time of the year is it?”

“My lord, it is almost time for the Spring Equinox.”

A bark of laughter escaped the lone male’s presence. A hand reached out with a small stone tablet flying into his hands, the lettering written in gold. His coat blowing in the wind, his hair seeming to surround his face like a crown, his eyes gold like greenish emerald amber watching the names magically engraved on the stone. “Ah the Norse Tablet. Are you certain her name is on this still?”

“Yes my lord, We are certain the name of your wife is on it. There is only one Alyra that we know of unless you know another that is meant to be on here.”

“No! Only one and the children are on here as well. Find her and prepare for this festival. We will need a virgin to be mine. Perhaps one of her sisters will suffice.”

The robed high priest spoke up once again with a look of concern on his middle-aged face, his salt and pepper beard hiding his mouth that seemed to offend the man so much that the green eyes sparked at him coldly. “My, Lord...If you want the female, why not place her on the altar then?”

Loki snarled and gripped the man closer to him, his eyes cold as ice with his voice hard as granite. “Because then Alyra will take her place to spare her sister the same fate she had at my hands. She will come back to me you fool! That is what this family does. They sacrifice for ones they love. Now get her sister for me now!” He then threw the man back hard, watching with intense satisfaction once he heard the man’s fragile spine snap against the corner of the stone altar. Yes, this was the perfect time to take her back considering on the tablet, her name wasn’t Winchester. She was a trickster and her family had been too late to save all her humanity. She would lose the rest very soon and be his mate once again. Placing the stone tablet into his pocket, the God smirked after eyeing the golden words of the female the pantheon considered his wife. Alyra Odensbane, mother of Lucien Odensbane & Lyvia Odensbane. Leaving the clearing, the Trickster headed back towards Kansas, intent on claiming what was his and making sure this time, no one got in his way.

* * *

Alyra Winchester sighed in annoyance when she struggled to get the twins down for their nap. Whenever she tried to get the kids to go down to nap, the twins would just use their magic to make it near impossible. This time around, it was Lucien not wanting to sleep and wanted to go play instead, turning the bedroom into a ball pit. “Uhh...Lucien no...Come on. It’s time for a nap.”

“No! Daddy wouldn’t make us nap and you know it.” Lucien bounced on the bed after having changed it into a trampoline, forcing his mother to launch at him only to get bounded into a wall. 

“You’re father is ughhh dead….Whoa!” Alyra yelped when she hit the wall and then growled. “Okay that is it.” Snapping her fingers, the young mother turned the bedroom back to normal, her eyes glowing. “Now go to sleep or no candy for after dinner. Am I clear?” The threat that both twins knew that their mother would follow through with got them to get into bed. Bending down to kiss their foreheads, Alyra sighed and frowned. They were both blond like their father and it pained her to love two beings so much but hate their father in the same breath. “Sleep well you guys. I’ll see you in a few hours and no funny stuff okay?” Closing the door, Alyra groaned softly before heading downstairs to walk into the kitchen, watching her mother eating yogurt before she sat down next to him nabbing the chocolate ice cream from the freezer. “Please, tell me they will grow out of this mom.”

“Well they are two but I have to tell you, three is worse.” Gabriel smirked only to hear his daughter’s groan. “Why, what did they do now?” 

“They turned the room into a ball pit and the bed into a trampoline.” Alyra replied while spooning her ice cream, sucking on the spoon after taking a bite. “They keep saying Loki is not dead and they did it again as if they have a choice in napping or not.”

“Alyra, as far as I know, their father is dead. I stabbed him myself.”

“Yeah well, you want to tell the twins that my mother stabbed their daddy with a wooden sword? I mean be my guest but I’m not telling my kids that. They are only two years old and I don’t think we need to see what happens when they get really mad. They make teddy bears and flowers fall from the ceiling when they’re happy. I can’t imagine what they can do when they get upset.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. So in the mood for a new case soon kiddo?”

“Depends on whatcha got for me mom.”

“How about a witch coven here in Kansas that sacrifices every spring?”

“Sure, I could check it out. I’ll go get Aason and we can see what we have here.” Alyra finished her ice cream and went to go get her cousin and hunting partner from the backyard from his shooting practice. “Hey, if you wake up my twins, I’m going to put you in a whirlpool Aason.” 

Aason grinned and put the gun down heading towards the door. “Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that Aly?”

“Because you know I’m only a quarter human so I can throw your ass in one after I make one. Get in here geek, we have a case coming up.”

“It’s about damn time. I swear the in house mommy thing is not your style.” Aason grinned before joining the other adults for the case briefing sitting next to his father, the case file now opened on the coffee table before them.

“So, why is this a case for witches anyway?” Alyra looked at the news clippings for the past few years, her green eyes narrowed. “These happen every year for the past few years. The girl. These guys have a type don’t they? Brown hair, green eyes and pretty young teenagers. You sure this isn’t just some sicko?”

“It’s too much a coincidence Alyra. You are their type and with the blood and runes, this is ritualistic in nature.”

“Yeah, I can tell...Oh my God. Mom, hand me the magnifying glass please.” Alyra noticed something on one of the photos of the victims before taking a closer look at the girl’s naked stomach. “How did you guys get the photos anyway?”

“FBI badges kiddo...What is it?” Sam asked when he saw his own daughter turn pale looking like she was about to throw up, passing the photo to her father to take a look before the young woman bolted to the washroom. “What is it Alyra?” Taking a look, the hunter went ice cold, handing the photo to his husband. “Does that symbol look familiar Gabe?”

“Let me see...No, that is not possible.” Gabriel got up and bolted after their daughter, knocked on the door and found Alyra hyperventilating. “Oh sweetheart, it’s just a symbol and doesn’t mean anything.” He wrapped his arms around her shaking form, bringing her back into the living room. “Sam we can’t send her on this one.”

“I know, we can’t send her after this hunt. Aason, you will need to sit this one out too or go with us on this one.”

“Why? What’s going on Dad?”

Pointing to the symbol on the naked dead body of one of the young girls. “That is the symbol of a Pagan God and worshiping him.”

“Okay, so wooden swords should do it, right. So which are we going after this time?”

“Loki.” Alyra spoke, her voice shaking, pointing at the symbol. “It’s his rune and I should know...I was with him for months. I know what his symbol is and looks like. It also is the symbol for fertility and marriage to the Pagan God. This time he is finding a type he wants and killing them...That is if he wasn’t dead...He’s dead right mom?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I don't own the characters from Supernatural. I'm borrowing them but Alyra and Aason and their siblings are original characters.

Gabriel Winchester stormed into the bedroom, before he went into the bedroom closet, moving the clothes to the side in order to grab the long black case that he had stored the wooden swords. Grabbing the case, the archangel brought it down the stairs to place it on the coffee table before the rest of the adults gathered there. It hadn’t been opened in a few years since he had gotten rid of the Norse Demi-Gods and their father but he gulped, not wanting to open it up. It brought back bad memories. The memories of when they had captured him and sold him to Asmodeus before Gabriel went on his revenge with his husband and Dean to rid the world of this evil. Unlocking the case, Gabriel felt a tightness in his chest, opening up the sword case. There lying in the case were four wooden swords, three covered in dried blood but when he came to the top, the sword with a white handle, the wood was perfectly clean as if he had never used it. “No, this should be stained...I wiped the blood off myself!” Taking out the sword, Gabriel looked at his husband and the others turning pale as a ghost. “I killed him. I felt the attack and the resistance. He couldn’t still be alive.”

Sam watched the clean sword and knew that Dean had given Gabriel that sword when the death blow had come but it was as if it were still brand new. “This is impossible. He should be dead. Dean, call Alexis and get her back home after school. She is at the high school right now and we need to go on lock down now.”

Dean nodded and went into the kitchen to call his niece knowing that they were running out of time before he called Rowena to alert her on what was going on. “Alexis has a study group after school but I’ll go get her myself later on. She should be okay while school is in session.”

Alyra watched the sword and before anyone knew it, the nineteen year old went outside the house before she was punching a nearby tree wanting to scream in rage. Her children weren’t even three years old and now she would be forced to fight their father yet again. Her hand raised and she blasted into the forest, the small explosion could be heard echoing through the wooded area. “Dammit! I hate you Loki!” She screamed in rage glad that she had made sure her cries wouldn’t wake up the twins. Falling to her knees, the young hunter felt sick to her stomach and called her sister. “Alexis, you need to come home soon, please. Yeah I’m serious...We have a huge problem at home.” Standing up, Alyra soon stood up to head towards the house when the wind began to pick up around her. Snapping a branch off a nearby tree, the hunter held it before her. “Show yourself you fucker!” She didn’t know how but she could sense him nearby but when he didn’t bother to show himself, Alyra bolted for the house sure as hell not planning to be caught unaware this time. 

The last time Loki had come to the house before he took her, he had thrown her around the woods knocking her down. The wind was her only reply but for a chilled whisper of her name. The door slammed behind her once Alyra got back inside. “He’s outside somewhere. Get the house and shield up. We have company and this time, I’m going to give him a very warm welcome.” Grabbing a rifle, the teenager left the house once again with Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel heading out to fight the Trickster God, making sure that Aason kept watch on the younger children that weren’t even old enough to be in kindergarten.

* * *

The wind continued to howl with the hunters and their angels went out of the offense to try and protect their family yet again. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and bellowed into the air, his rage showing in his voice. “This time, I’ll make sure I really have you on this sword Loki. You will die this time!”

Loki laughed, clearly amused but remained hidden for the time being. He was watching them and when Alyra called someone to get home, he had heard the name. Alexis. He had the name of his next target and had the feeling that she was another of Gabriel’s little darlings. It was a means to an end. He didn’t want the little girl but it would help him get his little filly back knowing one thing about the Winchesters, they would do whatever it took to protect their family and innocent people. That was what would get his wife back and his children. Alyra still didn’t know the truth but she would soon. She didn’t know that while under his control he forced her to marry him in the old ways of the Norse Pantheon before the old Gods. She was his’ and she was going to remain so for all eternity or he would die trying to keep the one he wanted. It had started with revenge but now his obsession was so much more. The trickster would have his prize back, the Winchesters be damned. Leaving the clearing, Loki left them alone for now and would bide his time for now until Spring Equinox when she would lie on his altar. The wind died down when he left them alone. He was if anything else, extremely patient.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full Moon Spring Equinox approaches. Can the Winchesters save the next victim before they taken?

Weeks went by with the Spring quickly approaching and the entire family was on full alert knowing that the time when another young woman would disappear but Alyra was determined to not allow this. Sitting in the car with her cousin, the young hunter had decided to check out the local college campus to keep an eye on the female dorms in order to keep them safe. Taking out a lollipop, Alyra popped it into her mouth, reaching her hand out towards the glove compartment. Her hand then found what she was looking for and brought the binoculars to her green flashing eyes. Aason watched her and sighed, often wondering if they would have the girl he knew back before she had been taken by the God. Alyra was still a half archangel but something wasn’t right with her not having as much humanity, the Winchesters had hoped she’d retain after the blood injections. They had freed her from Loki’s influence but there was still too much Trickster within. “He’s here...I can feel him Aason.” 

“Then we find him and keep him from taking anyone else.” Aason replied before he got his gun ready. He turned on his cell phone and called his dad. “Dad, it’s Aason. Reporting in. Alyra can feel him here at the campus.”

“Yeah, your mom and I are at the library keeping an eye on things down here. Nothing yet. Keep me posted and be careful.” Dean spoke and hung up while he and his husband continued to watch the old building. “So what do you think Cass?” 

“He should be making his move soon, Dean. We just need….Wait…” Castiel was out of the car in an instant with his sword sliding into his hand. Dean got out of the impala and followed his angelic husband when he too heard the screams. Both ran over the wet green grass until they spotted a group of robed figures grabbing at a lone girl. The teenager had been just coming out of the library when she had been attacked once alone. Castiel lunged himself at the nearest robed figure, placing his hand on the man’s forehead. Pulling the hood down, the angel’s blue eyes widened. “Dean, they’re human!” 

“That means we don’t kill them but we need to get her to safety. Disarm them!” Dean ordered and went into combat with the hooded figures. The hunter brought his fist into the face of one of the men, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. They were clearly outnumbered and Dean quickly dialed his brother, kicking at the nearest woman down hard. Hell he normally never struck a woman unless she was a monster but right now it was necessary. “Sam, we’re at the library….Yeah we need Gabe to get his celestial ass over here now!” A fist suddenly crashed into Dean’s skull, knocking the hunter down to the green grass.

“Dean,” Cass exclaimed and found himself equally down to the wet grass before they heard the tell-tale sound of angelic wings. 

Gabriel surveyed the scene and noticed the humans tackling down his family. He then nodded to Castiel who warned Dean to be prepared. The golden angel, took a breath and let out a loud high pitched shriek having not used his voice in this manner but being God’s messenger, he could bellow loudly. The other humans soon were on the ground, covering their ears with agony. Taking this time, Gabriel went to grab his brother in law towards the car while Castiel grabbed the girl to take her inside for her safety. Once Gabriel stopped the high shriek, the archangel loomed over the humans, his face cold and his eyes glowing. Grabbing the nearest one at his feet, trembling from the angel. The black robe with the green rune of Loki infuriated him to know end speaking in venom. Slamming the human against the old brick of the building, Gabriel hissed at him. “Tell your master, I will find him. Tell him that if he touches anyone in my family, I will kill him. Oh, and if you harm anyone else I will kill you only I won’t be so quick about it."

The man nodded and fled the scene with the others slowly, stumbling on the cool grass to escape towards the road. Gabriel watched them flee the scene. The venom in the archangel’s eyes made it clear that he meant business, tossing the torn fabric into his jeans pocket, heading towards Castiel and Dean by the Impala. Leaning against the car, Gabriel sighed.

“That’s some voice you have there Gabe.” Dean murmured and groaned, checking his ears to see if he was bleeding.

“Yeah well. I don’t use it often but it does the trick sometimes. They were working for Loki.” The blond got into the car having flown to the library after handing the piece of the torn cloak to Castiel to look at. "He wants Alyra back with the appearances of his victims. I think we should check with the families tomorrow morning and see what other pattern we can find.”

“Yeah we should get going. The kids are at the college campus to keep a watch there so we should check on them first before we head home.” Dean spoke while he started his baby, turning the car to head back towards the college campus after making sure that the girl had gotten to her car safely and the mooks were long gone. The drive to the campus was quiet. Dean handed his phone to Castiel while he drove so that the angel could call their son and niece. The phone rang until it reached voicemail and Castiel put the phone down.

“Dean, it’s voicemail. Something isn’t right.” Castiel’s blue eyes watched his husband, clearly something was worrying him, with their son not answering the call, which was not normal for the kids, especially on a hunt. Dean’s green eyes hardened and he revved the engine of his baby, driving faster to get to the college on the far side of town, forcing his worry aside to reach the kids as safely as possible. When they reached the darkened campus, the first thing the hunter and angels noticed was the lack of lanterns surrounding the building. The lanterns were always lit at night.

“I’d say the power is out but then again, the dorms still have power.” Gabriel spoke once he got out of the car. “ The archangel began to search the campus only to gasp seeing the stain on the white stone. “Dean, Cass!” Running towards the side of a stone lion statue base at the entrance of a lone building. Dipping his hand into the red, that seemed to glisten in both beauty and horror in the pale moonlight. Bringing the bloodied fingers to his mouth, Gabriel’s green eyes widened in dismay. “This is half archangel. This is Alyra’s blood.” Standing up, the blond nearly whimpered in concern running towards the street while the other two men went after him to finally get to the car. Expecting to find Aason on the ground or in the car, there was no sign of the young man, with the only sign having been a struggle. Blood on the steering wheel let him picture what had happened. 

It was clear that the young hunters had been caught and surrounded. They had slammed Aason’s head into the steering wheel when he more than likely went to help Alyra or even before she had been attacked. They clearly were alive or why not leave the body if Aason was to be killed. Dean slammed his fist down on the hood of the car, his face twisted with intense dark fury. These bastards were going to pay and this time, they were going to really stab Loki and make sure it stuck this time. “Son of a bitch! I’ll kill you Loki! You fucking bastard!” Dean soon found himself getting dizzy, leaning forward, his breath coming out in frantic pants while the other two helped him sit down on the cool grass. His eyes started to water unable to halt the tears. “This...It’s too much..We can’t go through this...again…”

“We will find them Dean.” Castiel crouched down with his husband and held him, his own blue eyes glistening. The angels were both concerned for their children but right now, they could do nothing. The Spring full moon was almost upon them, knowing that was when Loki would take his sacrifice. They had less than a week left to halt Loki’s plans and so far they were doing a bang up job at it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Norse Gods have plans & lets hope they don't succeed

Loki was furious and stormed around the room in the hotel with his eyes glowing, cold energy crackled around his body while he turned towards the older woman sitting on the large white chair before him. “Why do you want the boy, mother?” Venom snaked within his voice turning to face her, his hands clenched into fists to halt his fury resulting in blasting at the blond woman before him.

“I want the boy. With his body we can bring your father back.”

“No! He’s dead and the bastard hates me. Why should I bring him back in the body of that boy?!”

Frigga stood up, went to her son and halted, hearing thunder crackling behind them, before resting her eyes on her other son. “We need Odin to return and this is the only time we can do it. The boy has angel blood in him and we might have the right time with the full moon.”

“Mother is right, Loki.” A deep voice boomed with the blond muscled with long hair and piercing blue eyes regarded the Trickster calmly but the room still sparked with the cool blue energy of the Thunder God. “The Norse Pantheon will rise to power once again.”

“Oh, just great. Why are you here Thor?”

“To make sure that you do what we ask of you. I know we never have gotten along but Loki, we need you on this one.” Thor stalked closer to his brother, gripping his chin forcefully to make sure Loki was paying attention to him, seeing the venom in his brother’s eyes. “I know you hate me but you also loved dad. I even brought your bitch to you when your useless acolytes fucked up with grabbing that little sacrifice. Consider it a peace offering brother but don’t test my patience or I’ll fry your ass.”

“Fuck you Thor. She is mine anyway and she is not a bitch.”

“Oh so you’re not planning to breed your bitch on the full moon then?” Thor smirked and went to sit down while he watched both his mother and brother. “Tell me Loki, what makes her so special to you? I would have thought you’d bred her and then ate her once she popped your spawn out.”

Loki snarled and whirled around watching them both urging his mother to sit down before he once again continued to pace the room before them. His fury continued to send sparks into the room. “She’s special and I could have eaten her years ago when I first took her but I don’t want her dead.”

“You love her, don’t you Loki?” Thor snorted in amusement. “The second you took her, you could wait to fuck her and make her your wife. In all our centuries, you’ve never taken a wife but this one, you not only made Gabriel pay for father’s death but now you take her again. Don’t think I didn’t notice your choices on the sacrifice in the past few years brother.”

“I don’t care who I fuck and kill during the ceremony Thor, so don’t you think any of the sacrifices having anything to do with her.”

“Right, Son, in the past you never cared what hair colour, body type, or even eye colour for your previous sacrifices but since you took this girl, that has changed. Don’t you think the hunters will not figure out the pattern before the sacrifice?” Frigga spoke in a calm tone, trying to bring peace between her sons. Unlike their father, Frigga loved both her boys and had at times garnered peace between them despite her disappointment various times, Loki had disobeyed Odin. “Now, we have the orb with your father’s soul in it and this will be done.” Standing up, Frigga walked up to her two boys knowing that this could turn into a battle of powers or fists at any moment. “Now, I must prepare and Thor you should go as well. Leave your brother be.” With a nod from her eldest son, Thor left the hotel room with a loud crackle of thunder, leaving the Goddess alone with her trickster son. “Loki, it is almost time and we can’t do this without you. Are you going to go through with this?”

“It seems I have been left with little choice, Mother.” Loki turned his back on the woman letting her know the conversation was over for now. The wind rustled when his mother left before the God in his fury slammed his fist into a glass table nearby, his voice crackled with his rage. He loved his father but he also hated him not wishing to be back under Odin’s thumb. No, he wouldn’t let Odin rule his life ever again and if Odin came back, the only thing that it would broker would be the continued hostility. The family needed him and now was the only time they could bring the old God back. His mother and Thor had gotten his soul back but did they really expect things to be any different once the old bastard was back? No, it wouldn’t and Loki knew this. His father would still despise him and he had the feeling his mother only wanted Odin back was because she was alone and horny. Snapping his fingers, he got the glass table to become whole again before stalking towards the bedroom wondering if his mother wanted a fuck, why not go get her own booty call? Why make him help them bring back his father? Fuck, either way, Loki knew he was royally screwed. The door slammed closed behind him. He would bide his time and find a different vessel for his father. Wouldn’t want to upset the wife by killing her cousin, after all.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to take a dark turn. Hope you like it and be safe as always with everyone in isolation and my fictions seem to write themselves.

“No, No, No! We can’t just rush in there with no plan.” Dean spoke in a tone that brokered no argument when he poured his second cup of coffee. “Besides, we don’t know where the kids are and where this sacrifice is supposed to be taking place. We can’t just barrel in and hope we have the right spot.” 

“If you would just let me do a tracking spell, we could find the kids before it’s too late. I have their blood and we could find out where they are, get in and get them out before Loki has a chance to do whatever he wants with them.” Rowena argued back and looked at Gabriel for some support on this matter.

“If Loki has her, what makes you think he’d not...ahem….I hate to say this but you remember what he did to her last time. Dean just let her do the spell and then we can get her out of there with Aason.”

“No, he will be expecting us again and this time he might hurt Aason. We both know he won’t really harm Alyra but with my son in the mix? I don’t know.” Dean sighed and sat down, close to breaking his control once again. “Look, we only have a few days left and we need to figure out where the site is. The girls went missing here right? So there has to be a clearing somewhere in these woods or in the surrounding area that is used for these ceremonies. Let’s focus on that and hit it before the full moon.”

Gabriel watched the conversation with an eerie calm on his face. None usually knew what he was thinking at the time but it did show in his eyes. His daughter was missing again along with his nephew this time, with time running out. If he hadn’t been tricked and if he’d stayed to check the body, maybe burn it, this wouldn’t be happening but they left the hotel intent on getting back to the bunker. He didn’t bother to make sure that it really was a body and he blamed himself for this mess. Looking at the clock, the archangel frowned and chewed his lower lip. “Did anyone hear from the kids yet?”

“No, why?” Sam asked and then noticed the clock as well. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon, which meant the kids should be home. Hearing the front door open, Sam let out a sigh of relief. “There we go. The kids are home.” He stood up and then noticed that one was missing. “Wait, where’s your sister Alexis?”

“Don’t know dad. She never came to pick up. We had to take the bus home today.” Robin stated, dropping her backpack on the floor. “I thought you told her to come get us daddy.”

“I did. Um why don’t you guys go do your homework and I’ll just talk to mom for a moment okay?” Sam watched the kids run off to their rooms before he stalked back into the kitchen. “Um, wasn't Alexis supposed to get the kids today?”

“Yeah, that was the plan, why?” Gabriel regarded his husband for a moment and blinked once it clicked in his mind. “Wait, she didn’t get the kids?”

“No, Robin told me that they took the bus home. She said Alexis never came to get them.”

“Okay, Cass and I will stay here and you two scope out the high school.” Dean spoke and tossed the keys to the impala to his brother while he and Castiel remained at home to keep an eye on the manor. 

Walking out the front door, Sam and Gabriel got into the car and drove down the long road towards town to get their daughter. One was missing and now one had failed to get her siblings and cousin from school. This wasn’t right, considering Alexis never failed to pick the other kids up like this and usually called if she wanted to change the plans. “She’s probably okay.” Gabriel stated hoping that he was right but it was far from what he was thinking at the moment.

“Yeah, but that’s not what you’re really thinking is it?”

“Nope, but I rather not think of the alternative and that Loki is fucking with us.”

“Of course he is. The bastard is always fucking with us. He blamed you for his dad’s death, kidnapped Alyra twice that we know of and now a third time, he kidnapped Aason and now Alexis is missing. He knows how to hurt us, Gabriel but I’m going to hurt him a hell of a lot more once I get a hold of him. I’ll break every bone in his body, not just stake him and we stake him, this time it sticks.”

“But first we have to find him.” Gabriel reminded his husband and got out of the car and headed towards the high school with his husband. The school was empty and with all the students and teachers having gone home for the day. Gabriel walked into the principal’s office searching for some news on any activities that might be taking place after classes. When none told him that there were any activities today, the blond nodded heading back towards the parking lot to spot the car that Alexis had been using for the day. “Sam, the car is right here.”

Sam ran towards the car and noticed that it was indeed their daughter’s car with her bag still inside. Opening the door, the hunter climbed in and tossed the keys towards Gabriel for the Impala. “Let’s get home and let the others know what is going on here.” With a nod, both men got into the cars in order to head back home. Once they had gotten home, both Sam and Gabriel headed inside to call a conference.

“Alexis is gone and her car was still in the parking lot at the school.”

“Alright, so now what do we do? The full moon is coming up close in a few days. So now it’s time to work that spell to locate our kids and kill Loki.” Gabriel growled and nodded towards Rowena, while she got a large metal bowl in order to work the spell in locating the children before it was too late.

* * *

The room was dark when the teenager opened her eyes, her head slowly rising to see that she was in what looked like a large dungeon. It could almost be described to be something out of a brochure to the tower of London. Finding her hands cuffed into large silver chains, the blonde sixteen year old struggled. It had been a usual night with her going to study group in the library at the school, only to have her memory turn to a fog after that. She knew that she had been attacked once she had gotten to the car in the parking lot. Pulling on the chains to test their strength, Alexis Winchester knew that they were too strong for her to break free. Hearing some shuffling to her right, the teenager blinked noticing her cousin on a nearby bed, equally restrained. “Aason? What’s going on? Where the hell are we?”

Aason groaned and slowly opened his blue eyes, testing the chains that held him down to the old mattress. “Ugh, no idea. Where’s Alyra?”

“Don’t know...You mean they got Aly too? What do they want with us?” Alexis inquired only to turn her attention to the large wooden cell door when she heard the lock being opened. The door slowly opened and they found a blond young man being brought inside. From the looks of him, he had been taken down hard and fast just like they had been. Raising her voice at the men that brought the boy in, cuffing him to the nearby wall, the teenager growled at them, her rage showing in her hazel eyes. “Why are we here?! Who are you?” The men just laughed and left them alone to contemplate their fate. Testing the chains again once the door was locked, Alexis sighed, her eyes flashing in both frustration and fury.

“I think this has to do with the case we were talking about back at home. You remember when Alyra and your mom were taken right? That whole year of Hell?”

“Yeah. You mean the whole Loki thing with Aly? I thought mom killed him.” Alexis had only heard part of the story for that year where her mother was gone and her father was beside himself with worry. It was also the time that her older sister was taken, left pregnant and then taken once more before their family was made whole again. It had been hard on the entire family and she remembered how much she wanted mom and Aly back. The fury that seemed to drive her Uncle Dean and Uncle Cass to find them along with her father. The attacks that they had heard about on the house but that was all she really knew about it. “What does this have to do with us?”

“Well, if Loki is still alive...I think we might be bait.” Aason didn’t want to tell her that they could also be part of a ritual sacrifice that would take place very soon, considering he would have rather her be in the dark on that. “We have to find a way out of here and soon though, or find a way to get our dads to find us.”

“Bait for what?” Alexis inquired before her eyes widened in shock. “We are here for Alyra aren’t we? He’s the father, isn’t he Aason?”

“Ugh,” Aason struggled against the cuffs before he started to try and take off a piece of metal from the framing. “Yeah, he’s the dad of her kids but I think it’s something more.” He spoke only to stop what he was doing once he heard the door open again watching the two enter the room. He could see the power within them and gulped. They were not human and that could mean only one thing. They were Gods and if Aason knew one thing about Gods, they were royally screwed.

* * *

The large room was from out a nightmare when Alyra woke up. Her green eyes opened to find herself back where she never wished to be, fear coursing through her veins. This was all too familiar but this time she was alone on the bed and in the room. Struggling in the bonds, the teenager groaned and almost panicked when the door opened to reveal the God she clearly despised. “Oh you have got to be kidding me. Seriously? Don’t you ever fucking die?”

Loki smirked in amusement at her vulgar language towards him, while he walked to sit in a nearby chair, watching her. She had grown since he’d last laid eyes and hands upon her, finding her beauty to have grown along with her during the past few years. “Well, your mother thought he’d gotten me but alas, I’m too good at what I do. He should have known all my tricks by now.”

“Yeah, well this time mom won’t make any mistakes.” Alyra growled and shifted on the bed, struggling to get the bonds to loosen on her wrists. Loki immediately went to the bed, placing a hand on her belly, pressing down to still her. The force caused her to stop immediately and gaze into his eyes. His eyes began to glow and all fight escaped the teenager only remaining perfectly still. This had happened before but this time the Trickster God had other plans that included others in this sacrifice. She would either take her place on the altar as his to claim once more or Alexis would. Her eyes suddenly grew heavy when he silently commanded her to sleep once again. The fight completely disappeared from her body while she rested. Soon it would be time for the full moon and Loki left to make preparations and create a very special spell for the eldest child of Gabriel.


	6. Chapter Six

Alyra found herself wandering in a large field with purple and blue flowers, the feel of the grass on her bare feet and legs felt real. The flowery fragrance of the buds and the feel of the soft wind that ghosted over her bare arms was just as real. The white dress she wore with gold embroidered upon the silk fabric also felt too real but she knew she was dreaming. Sitting down on the grass, the teenager closed her eyes and prayed for any guidance on the situation. The sound of wings caused Alyra to gasp seeing a female angel standing there before she sat down. 

“Hello, Alyra. I know why you have called me.”

“I want to know why? Why are you allowing this to happen? Why isn't Heaven stopping what is happening to my family? To those innocent girls?”

The angel sighed and looked at the teenager. “Because it was meant to happen Alyra. You knew this before you came down here. You were meant to be taken by Loki.”

“What? You knew and did nothing to stop it? Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you people?” Alyra snapped, her eyes flashing in rage and anguish, watching the other woman before her.

“You knew this was to happen Alyra. It was something you were told before you went down to your mother. You see, you are the balance of what is good and evil and Loki is pure evil. It was written long ago that you would be the balance of both and here you are. You agreed to your fate before you even came to earth and you knew the consequences. You still came here to be born even knowing that.”

“To what? Be tormented by a Trickster God? To bare his children and continue to deal with this nightmare?”

“Look, Alyra. Child you don’t realize the path you’re already on. Yes you will lose your humanity or what is left of it but this is your destiny. The child of Heaven and of immortal human love, takes on the mantle of balance in the world. You will be that balance and be both half archangel and half trickster. The balance of both worlds. What you do with it, is up to you however but you will be more powerful than both. Will you save humanity or will you destroy it?”

Alyra sighed and groaned, lying back on the green grass. “So basically, I defeat Loki or join him? What other options do I have here?”

“You won’t destroy him, you are meant to be with him and balance him out. He is pure darkness but with you, he is changing to something better.”

“Dude, seriously? He is killing people. He took me and my mom away to torment us and is a fucking God, yeah really not seeing a change here.”

The angel stood up and smiled sadly. “It is your choice child and you as I know will bring the balance one way or another. You may change him or kill him but I can’t tell you which you will do right now. It could take years but I once told you before I sent you to Gabriel, you are strong and you were meant to do great things. We already knew that the contract with Loki and your mother had been broken when you were created, it was only a matter of time before you became involved. I’m just thankful that you are strong enough for the task ahead.” Placing a hand on the teenager’s shoulder, the angel smiled. “Have faith. I can only tell you to have that and to be true to who you are. Never lose the hunter in yourself and trust me, there are far darker things out there than Loki. You will know that darkness when you see him and you must stop him from rising or destroy him.”

Alyra snorted in amusement on that but her tone was bitter. “Yeah right, who could be worse than Loki?” The angel began to fade from the dream and whispered one name to her before the brunette was left alone once again. Odin. With a loud gasp, the green field disappeared and the teenager opened her green eyes, her chest rising as she once again returned to the land of the conscious. She had to stop the ritual to bring back Odin at all costs and if that meant submitting then so be it.

* * *

Loki had returned to the bedroom not much longer after Alyra had woken up, his gaze now on her while he held a glowing orb in a richly decorated wooden box with the lid opened for the God to glance down at it in disdain. It was his father’s essence and he didn’t want to bring the old bastard back but was backed into a corner by his family. Watching Alyra for a moment, Loki then went towards her with a sigh. “You know what that is don’t you?”

“Is that Odin’s soul?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Loki replied and sat down on the bed with her. He watched her for a moment before he pulled out a silver necklace with his symbol carved on it with green emeralds. He then placed it around her neck, fastened the clasp and began the spell. Once the spell was completed, Alyra would be his and she couldn’t remove the necklace. Only a very powerful force could do so. Once the spell was complete, Loki undid the cuffs and smiled, his face remained the same now that she was loyal to only him. The spell brought back her memories and loyalty to only her husband.

Alyra watched him slowly before she sat up and wrapped her arms around Loki’s waist. “Why must you bring him back? He despises us.” The teenager asked him in a manner that made her believe that they had been together for what seemed like centuries. The spell only brought her back to a past she had long ago forgotten during her death.

“I’m backed into a damn corner. My mother and Thor want him back. They will stop at nothing to get what they want.”

“Well yes, but you remember what your father did to you the last time you ticked him off. He put you in that damn cave with the venom. I could only do so much to protect you then with the miserable bastard only giving me a small bowl. I would have killed him then if I could. Loki, he is better off dead.” Alyra growled with her green eyes glowing in a rage that she had long forgotten for many centuries. 

“I know this, Alyra but I can’t stop the ritual and you know that. I have you back with me after thousands of damn years and they will tear you away just as easily.” 

Alyra smirked and crawled up onto the bed further, pushing her husband to lie down, her hands slowly rubbing on his tense shoulders and back. Her breath ghosted on his bare skin once the teenager had snapped her fingers to remove the offending material. “Then we make it hard for them to complete the ceremony.”

“Mmm, how do you suggest we do that my Filly?” Loki groaned when she continued to soothe his tension, rubbed some oil on and straddled his backside. Her hands were like magic and always had been. The reincarnated Goddess, smirked and blew in his ear. “We take away what they need the most...We get rid of the vessel and then we crush the orb with his soul in. Send it back to Valhalla to never bother us again.” Her lips then brushed over his ear and a smile ghosted over his skin. “Then we kill them all before you fuck me on the altar. Would you like that darling?”

Loki smiled and actually looked towards his wife. It was as if she had never been killed all those centuries ago and left him to be reborn as a half archangel but he had known many years ago that she would return to him. He only had to reawaken his beauty and let her devious nature take over. “Mmm, now that is the Sigyn I remember.” His wife had always been loyal to him and would at times be dark to a fault but it was her way. It always had been and when Odin had killed her in his rage against Loki, to punish him. Loki had sworn that he would get the one that he loved more than his own life back. It had taken centuries but his sweet Sigyn was back in his arms once again.

Sigyn smiled and moved closer to her husband, snapped her fingers and they were soon both naked while they both made plans to destroy Odin forever and take over the Norse Pantheon. “Yes my darling, we will have our revenge. They won’t know what hit them and Odin will suffer even more for what he did to us.” The Goddess with Alyra’s body laughed coldly and purred, her eyes glowing with darkness. She had not always been this cold but the past had greatly changed her and perhaps with her modern soul, she could be the Goddess she once was before Odin had taken his hatred out on them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Norse mythology, Sigyn (Old Norse "victorious girl-friend") is a goddess and is the wife of Loki. In this story, I have had Odin having killed her to punish Loki but I am not sure what really happened to her in the mythology but for the purpose of this tale, she was killed and reincarnated in Alyra in both body and soul. Her memories and true identity needed to be returned to her for Sigyn to return to be the balance of good and evil. Alyra knew about this before she agreed to be born to her parents but did forget her past once she returned to Earth. She is loyal to Loki but will she remain by his side if the necklace were ever removed. The necklace only contains her memories but now that she is awaken, will she be able to balance both sides of herself from the past and the present?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out in case someone is going to think it. Loki and Gabriel are two different people so this is not like a weird family story okay? Gabriel only looks like Loki but he is entirely different so let's keep that clear so that I don't get hate comments. Also Alyra is not in her present self but in her past as Loki's wife before being reborn so kind of not really being tormented there. She is a willing participant in this at the moment. I just know if I was thinking about the same actor playing both characters, that someone else might but then reminded myself different people. Gabriel and Loki are the difference between night and day. Be safe everyone and stay six feet away from each other folks. Still don't know how the story will go from here until I get back to writing.

The moon rose when Loki woke up in the arms of his loving wife but the night wasn’t what awoke him, it was the sudden appearance of his mother. Getting up from the bed with a growl, he wrapped a sheet around his waist to leave the bedroom to enter the sitting room to face the blonde woman that had given him life. “What do you want, mother?”

Frigga sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Really Loki? You couldn’t bother to dress for our discussion?” The Goddess rolled her eyes and frowned. “We have only a night left and you’re busy fucking that girl. She may look exactly like your wife from centuries ago but until she remembers who she truly is, you will not truly have her.”

Loki smirked and snapped his fingers to alert his wife to come out of the bedroom. Sigyn, had woken up by her husband. She wrapped a blanket around her naked form. Entering the room to stand beside him, the Goddess nodded her head to the mother of her beloved.

“My Lady Frigga.” Her face glowed with the green of the Goddess, watching the astonished look on the Queen of the Norse Pantheon’s ageless face.

“Sigyn?” Frigga gasped and walked towards the girl with her eyes watching the child before her. “How?” 

“I brought her back to who she truly was mother. My wife is with me now and this time I won’t allow her to be destroyed by my father.”

“Odin only did that to teach you a lesson. A lesson I never agreed with and he expected the King to have her loyalty when Sigyn’s loyalty is to you, my son. It always has been and clearly it still is. You angered him enough to kill your wife and I know he regretted doing so. It was her protecting you that angered your father the most. It was her duty as your wife to serve you but she shouldn’t have tried to stop your father in one of his rages.”

“You expect me to take that as an excuse to kill me Lady Frigga?” Sigyn spoke softly, her eyes darkened slightly and remained by her husband’s side but her rage was clear. “If I had not tried to placate your husband, he may have killed my husband or took his punishments to an even greater scale. Wasn’t the venom enough to punish my husband for his crimes?”

Frigga remained silent when her daughter in law spoke, her blue eyes glaring at the girl before she stepped up closer towards them. “You are not fully as you should be until tomorrow night Sigyn, so I suggest that you both remember the plan. If you cross me, I will make what Odin did to you seem like a beautiful dream. We need my husband back to bring the pantheon to full strength again. He is a cold bastard but we can’t gather our strength without our King.”

“Don’t you worry Frigga, we know our place.” Sigyn purred despite the venom she felt for the woman that did nothing to stop Odin from having tormented her and Loki. “We will be ready for the sacrifice tomorrow night. Now if you’ll excuse us, my Lady. We must prepare for the ceremony.” The younger Goddess bowed her head as Frigga left them alone. Once they were alone, the dark-haired young woman snarled. “She acts as if she had nothing to do with what Odin has done.”

“She is still my mother, Sigyn. She believes what she is doing is just and at one time you did love her as a mother.” Loki replied and took her hand to take her back to the bedroom, lying on the bed with her. He gently pulled her to lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest while he gently played with her long dark hair. “Mmm...You want them all to suffer hmm?”

“I want her to pay for her inaction in protecting her son and myself.” Sigyn replied and sighed tiredly, her body both exhausted but that didn’t stop her from kissing her husband’s chest, running a hand over his warm body stopping just under the sheet at his hip bone. “Besides, my main goal is to not allow your arrogant father to return. If he does, he will stop at nothing to destroy us. We could take his place at the pantheon, Loki. You could be the king, my beloved.”

“He’s my father. You know that I would do what I must for my father but yes he’s dead. I don’t want him to return and you’re a devious little creature.” Loki then let out a gasp when the sheet was removed, his wife chuckling while her soft wet tongue ran down his hip towards his groin. Gently nibbling the sensitive skin, the Goddess watched her husband become undone by her. She began to slowly lick at him, her mouth taking his hardened flesh, drawn to his moans. “Fuck, I love you Sigyn...You are perfect for me.”

“Mmm, I had better be….I am not going back into the dark with never remembering who I am any longer. Besides, we have to get our children back from the hunters.” Rising herself up, Sigyn slithered up his body before she felt his hardened erection pushing at her wet folds, sinking down on him. The young woman that had been reincarnated with archangel blood, rode her husband never wishing to return to whom she was before. She was herself once again and now it was time to take on the other Gods together. To take on the hunters and even thoughts drove her to clench down onto Loki hard with her pleasure. Loki didn’t last much longer once his wife drove him insane, her consent and passion was a heady drug he had missed for thousands of years. One he would never allow to leave him again. Rolling them both on the bed. Loki began to claim his wife once more finding he never stayed sated for long with his sweet Sigyn. Reunited, the Trickster and his wife continued to bask under the moon’s light, their passion one that even time couldn’t destroy.

* * *

Gabriel Winchester knew that time was running out when he watched the moon above them. His eyes watched the dark sky only to frown in concern. He was worried about his children and for his nephew. He could sense the other two but for some reason, he couldn’t sense Alyra any longer. That didn’t necessarily mean that she was dead but that she wasn’t able to be reached through his bond with the children. His mind went back to the past, when he’d first met Loki. There had been a woman with him, a young dark-haired beauty that was his wife at the time before Odin had killed her. Realizing something, Gabriel went back into the house and went to gather the others. Sitting down, the archangel faced the others before he spoke solemnly. “You guys remember when I told you about meeting Loki?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong Gabe?” Sam asked when he saw how distressed his husband was at that moment. The hunter took the angel into his arms, his body seeming to become one with Gabriel’s without truly being connected. 

“Well, there was another there. Loki’s wife was there with him. Her name was Sigyn and our daughter looks exactly like her. What if this ceremony isn’t to sacrifice a virgin but to bring his wife back?” Gabriel spoke seriously, having almost forgotten about Sigyn and how much like Alyra she looked. He was now truly certain as to why Loki had been fixated on her in the first place, besides to harm him for Odin’s death. 

“Wait, are you saying that Alyra looks exactly like this Sigyn? Could they be the same person then, after all this time?” Dean looked up from the paperwork they had collected earlier on a possible location to the sacrifice. “So, we have to be here tomorrow night before the full moon and stop them from bringing her back.” The hunter continued once Gabriel had sadly nodded to confirm his suspicions.

“We may already be too late though. I can’t sense that she is around and that could be a sign that Sigyn has been awakened.”

“Then we’ll just have to make her go back to sleep before she gains her full powers, because if I have read this correctly, she will drink a potion to regain them back tomorrow night.”

“What if we are too late Dean?” Castiel spoke suddenly and looked at the others. “Can we truly kill her if we have to? I don’t ever want to take that road.”

“No, we’ll get her back or die trying but we’re not giving up.” Sam replied and the other agreed that if they didn’t stop the ritual, they would find a way to get their Alyra back, one way or another. They also knew that with Sigyn awakened, that they would come after the twins. Making preparations to fight the Gods, the angels began to re-enforce the shield knowing full well that if they didn’t that it would come crashing down around them much as their world was.


	8. Ritual Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters head out to stop the ritual but will they succeed?

“Where are the sacrifices?!” Thor boomed when he entered Loki’s penthouse with his eyes blazing with a fury that sent thunder into the darkened clouds. Storming towards his brother, the thunder God grabbed his brother’s suit jacket, slammed the other blond into the wall. “What did you do with them Loki?!”

“Relax brother, they are being prepared is all. You are making this more difficult than it needs to be.” Loki grunted at the hard slam with his body rocking against the hard solid wood, the entire room shaking from the impact. “Things will go as planned, Thor.”

“Where is she?! Your little obedient wife?”

“I’m right here Thor. Release my husband at once.” Sigyn spoke once she left the bedroom, now dressed in only a long emerald green, hooded robe. “Peace my brother. We will go as planned now let him go.” She placed her hand on Thor’s arm to try and calm the other God down. “Now the moon is almost upon us. Let’s not fight tonight. It is a night of celebration and rebirth.”

Thor snarled and let his brother go glaring at his sister in law before he pushed Loki back towards the wall. He then stalked towards the young Goddess forcing Sigyn to press herself against the solid wood. His blue eyes blazed before he left the room to head towards the doors to the room taking the wooden box with their father’s soul, closing the box before he left them alone.

Loki straightened his jacket and tie, watching his brother leave them alone. “So, where did you put the prisoners, my love?”

“I let Alyra’s family go. The boy is being prepared but we will continue as planned if that is truly what you want My Lord?”

“You let the Winchesters go? Why?” Loki growled softly turning to glare at his wife and grabbed her around, snaking a hand around her neck towards her back, bringing her closer to him.

“We don’t need them Darling. I am in full control and why keep them for Alyra to sacrifice herself when you have me back?” Sigyn panted and gasped when she felt Loki’s rage but knew how to placate his moods. Bringing her lips to his, the Goddess smiled, purring venom in her voice. “All will be as we planned it my love. We need not worry about the hunters. By the time they figure it out, they will be too late.”

“It’s not the hunters I worry about. It’s Gabriel. He is her mother and will stop at nothing to stop us from being together fully.”

“No need to worry, I can handle the archangel and he won’t interfere if he wants the boy to stay alive or to cause harm to this body.”

Loki nodded and began to kiss his beloved before they left the hotel room and made their way to the forest, the full moon now starting to rise on the night of the sacrifice. The silver glow of the full moon, ghosted on the smooth cold stone altar with the Gods standing before it. Taking a large silver goblet, the Trickster God started the spell to bring back his father but they would take him out quickly. Having no choice, Loki stalked towards the frightened boy once Frigga and Thor had placed him upon it, his body bound down. Raising the sharp silver dagger with black and green on the handle, the Trickster made ready to kill the human for Odin to take his body. Just as he was about to stab the boy in the heart, he felt the sharp sting of bullets.

Turning in alarm, Loki spotted the Winchesters in the clearing. Growling with rage that they were being interrupted, he raised a hand to send them away only to gasp when he heard his wife yelp. Coming from the other side, Gabriel had stalked towards Alyra, reached a hand to her forehead, knocked her out and ported them out of the clearing. “No! Sigyn!” Loki raged and started to go after Gabriel and his wife while the other Gods went after the hunters. He knew that his wife had already taken the potion and they were too late to stop her powers from awakening but it would take time before she was at full power.

Once Loki had left to stop Gabriel and get Alyra back. Aason snuck towards the altar firing at the humans that served the Gods, grabbing a dagger, he sliced the ropes to free the trembling boy. “Hey, I’m here to get you out of here.” He spoke quietly but just as he managed to get the boy off the altar, Thor rushed at them roaring in rage. The sharp dagger pierced the boy’s back, forcing the teenager into Aason’s arms as his blood was spilt. “No!” 

Just as Aason managed to get back from the raging God, did he notice the silvery white wisp float from the box and into the now dead body. It was clear that this was a fight the Winchesters had to retreat from. 

Dean fired at the Gods and called for the retreat for the time being. They had what they had come for with Gabriel having gotten his daughter out of there. “Retreat!” He bellowed while they continued to fire guns, wounding the Gods but not killing them and killing the human acolytes. Castiel and the others ran towards the car and sped off towards the bunker where the warding would protect them for now. The twins were already there with Rowena for their safe keeping. Entering the bunker, the hunters rushed inside and locked the doors waiting for the inevitable. Sam rushed to the secured room behind the hidden bookcase to find his husband with their daughter lying on the bed, chained down. At least they had rescued her but now would they make the Goddess sleep once more and had they been too late? Only time would tell and right now they had bigger things to worry about. The rise of Odin, the Norse Pantheon and one very angry Trickster God.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel Winchester watched his daughter very calmly and snarled when she struggled to get away even when he stuck the needle of his blood combined with Sam’s to try and cure her. His daughter’s body twisted in rage only to yelp when her sharp teeth sank into his forearm. Sam pulled him back while they watched the Goddess’ eyes flash green, clearly gaining strength. Knowing that the bonds wouldn’t hold her for long, Sam rushed out to get Dean’s help with finding the chains. 

“Oh Gabriel, what’s the matter?” Sigyn taunted and laughed while she continued to pull on her bonds with a fury that his daughter had never possessed. “Let me go or face the consequences.”

“No, Sigyn. You will let my daughter back out and you will go back to eternal rest.” Gabriel stated firmly and turned to see Dean rushing in with the chains, followed by both Sam and Castiel. It took all four of them to hold her down and chain her to the bed, Castiel had managed to hold her before he went flying into the wall. Gabriel growled and managed to get the last chain on to her left hand, finally securing her into place on the bed. All the men stood determined to end this battle, bruises and blood had been dealt tonight. Castiel grunted when he slowly got up from the floor and stalked towards his niece's body. His eyes flashed blue, when he touched her body forcing grace into her.

The scream from Alyra’s lips, blurred Castiel’s vision while he struggled to maintain his composure. He had to put the Goddess back to sleep in order for Alyra to come back out. Even with his abilities, Castiel panted hard, his body shaking. “Gabriel, help me.” His voice came out in a strangled stammer. Gabriel placed his hands down, pushing his grace into his daughter as well. Both angels knew this would take hours until they could free Alyra. 

The necklace glowed around her neck but for now it would contain the memories of the Goddess but they would never be able to tear Sigyn from her body. Alyra was the Goddess reincarnated in every sense of the word but they could put that part of her to rest. Sigyn screamed and bucked up, even when more blood was pushed into her. Finally, the body relaxed and Gabriel felt her go to sleep, letting his hands off his daughter’s chest while Castiel took his’ off her stomach. Both angels were exhausted from the battle having won for now. Taking the necklace off her neck, Gabriel put it in a secure box in the room so that Sigyn couldn’t awaken again for now.

The warding suddenly went off in the bunker and Gabriel urged the others out before he locked himself in the room with his daughter. The twins were also placed into a safe room while Rowena went on the defense to block anyone from entering the room. Dean, Sam, Aason, Alexis, and Castiel armed themselves before they took on the defense of their family, determined to keep Loki from taking his wife and children back. 

Loki entered the bunker with a rage none had seen from him as of yet. He followed his family down the steps and began to use his powers. Blasting at his wife’s family, the trickster made his way into the main room searching for Sigyn. “Where is she?” He roared once he had managed to knock Castiel down. Grabbing at his jacket, he thrust the exhausted angel to the control panel, his eyes blazing in fury. 

“You’re too late. She is sleeping once again.” Castiel ground out and cringed in agony once he felt the sharp pain when Loki blasted him up close, knocking him down hard to slide to the floor. Panting in agony, Castiel struggled to get up and stop Loki from getting to Gabriel and Alyra. “No!” He weakly grabbed at Loki, only to get sent back hard, the angel finally sliding down the metal control panel having lost consciousness. Loki snarled at the fallen angel before he felt the sharp pain of bullets hitting him. Clearly outnumbered for the time being and injured, the Norse gods left knowing they couldn’t underestimate the Winchesters. 

Dean groaned when he got up from the floor, having been flown over one of the bookcases in the library. Aason was also getting up and spat up blood into the nearby garbage. Sam went to the secure room after the warding was back up to unlock it and let Gabriel out. Panting hard, the hunter looked at his archangel, reaching towards him, he began to kiss him with a passion, finally both able to relax for now. Alyra was safe with the reassurance that she wouldn’t remember anything of her time with Loki. Gabriel undid the chains and took their daughter to a room to bed with her children. The twins were already sleeping peacefully, instinctively cuddling into their unconscious mother’s embrace. 

With the family safe, Dean went to grab his husband’s limp form placing him in bed to rest after Gabriel healed him. For now this was a victory even if they hadn’t stopped Loki nor from Odin returning, at least they had Alyra back. For now the Winchesters would take that as a huge win. The family was whole once again but they all knew time would tell when the Norse Pantheon would rise again.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the second story in this series but fear not, Loki and the Norse Gods will be back in the next installment. Hope you liked the story and yes it was a bit dark but sometimes stories come out that way. Yes this was pretty much AU obviously. Supernatural is not mine of course. I only play with them and put them back together. Stay safe out there and hang in there everyone.


End file.
